In regards to fabric-related products, there has been continued difficulty in optimizing various combinations of properties such as weight, rigidity, penetrability, waterproof-ability, breathability, color, mold-ability, cost, customizability, flexibility, package-ability, and the like, especially with regard to fabric-related products such as clothing and shoes, camping and hiking goods, comfortable armor, protective inflatables, and the like.
For example, current market trends see the expansion of automotive airbag technology into many new applications including aircraft, bus, and train/high speed rail systems, and for personal head and neck support in sporting, motorcycle, motorsports, or military applications. This same technology has applications in emergency and other commercial floatation systems, emergency floatation vests and gear, avalanche protection, oil & chemical spill control, water bladder reservoirs for outdoor applications, backpacks, bivies and storage systems in general. Trends in airbag technology put a premium on development of very lightweight, thin, high strength, pressure tight envelopes that are impact and puncture resistant.
For many sports activities, the same importance is attached to the weight and strength of the participant's wearable equipment. This is especially true in sports and athletics shoes where a key objective is to provide footwear that is as light as possible but which, at the same time, maintains essential biomechanical structural support properties.
For at least these reasons, development of new cost-effective fabric-related articles, having reduced weight and required structural performance, and new systems and methods of manufacturing fabric-related articles, would be a great benefit.